Hands Off The Redhead
by AstrisDreams
Summary: The sequel to Don't Touch Our Speedster featuring a bunch of unrelated and related one shots of the team being just a tad overprotective of their favorite meta. One thing's for sure Flash is not happy about all the attention his partner is receiving. T for sexual references and innuendos. Hints of slash. Pairing is WallyxEverybody
1. Renee Ingalls

"I hate deep sea missions." Wally moaned poking at his wet spandex covered stomach. "I always end up completely drenched."

To prove his point he lifted his boot pressing it against the floor and making a loud squelch noise as water was squeezed out.

"How come I'm the only one who ended up soaked?" He pouted.

Artemis rolled her eyes scanning Wally up and down. "Because Baywatch, hmm that name really does suit you now. Anyway it's cause the rest of us didn't forget that Tula is an Atlantian meaning she could swim underwater."

"I was worried. Dude they knocked her out before. Excuse me for caring." He snapped back huffing.

"No matter, Tula appreciated effort." Kaldur said.

"Obviously." Robin muttered.

Wally blushed rubbing at his cheeks, which were covered with lipstick stains. "That's what I do you it's part of the job description."

"Can we get out of here now?" Robin huffed, "It's freezing."

_'And you're jealous of Tula.'_ M'gann smirked.

_'Shut up M'gann.'_ Robin thought before turning to Wally, "Aren't you cold? It's freezing and you're wet."

"Speedster metabolism my body constantly emits enough body heat to keep me warm. I usually have a fever if I were a normal human I'd be dead. My average temperature is 108 degrees. That's why I have to wear a snowsuit on really cold missions if I didn't my body would spend most of my energy keeping me warm and I wouldn't be able to fight and stuff." Wally shrugged, "No biggie."

"Sheesh he asked why weren't you cold not your whole life story." Artemis snarked.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her, glancing at Robin. "The point was I don't feel like going to Mt. Justice tonight, wanna sleepover."

"Sure but I don't see how...oh." Robin said, and grinned jumping on his friend's back.

"Hey how come in Bialya, you held me bridal style and he gets to jump on your back."

"Well I didn't know who you where I need you in front of me incase you tried something especially after that my dad probably wants me to kill you bit. Doesn't matter anyhow Rob is the only person I carry on my back."

"That's surprisingly sweet of you Wally." M'gann cooed.

"Well he is my best friend."

Artemis snickered covering her mouth, "Hey Wally have you ever heard of the friend zone?"

"No what's that?"

"Ah nothing important."

Robin gave her a fierce glare before he and Wally disappeared in a blur with a barely audible farewell.

* * *

><p>"DUDE'S GUESS WHAT!" Wally shouted, running into the cave.<p>

"Wally shut up!" Artemis shouted from her place on the couch.

Wally grinned throwing himself over the couch and flopping on top of her.

"Ugh Wally get off of me!" She huffed poking at his prone form.

"I can't!" He said dramatically, throwing an arm over his face. "I've been overcome with love."

"What?" Kaldur asked looking up from the book he was reading, "You're in love?"

"I have a girlfriend her name is Renée Ingalls."

"Ha!" Artemis snorted, "As if. Who would date you?" She asked ignoring Kaldur's hidden smirk.

"It's true she's amazing. I mean I didn't even ask her out she asked me out." Wally said.

"You're lying." Artemis protested.

"Am not!" Wally argued moving off her and pulling out his phone, scrolling through contacts, and stopping shoving his phone in Artemis's face, "Look!"

Artemis crossed her eyes staring the screen and sure enough under contacts there was a picture of a pretty girl with icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair under the name Renée Ingalls.

"Whoa. How did you get with her?"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

Before Artemis could respond Robin jumped in from out of nowhere grabbing Wally's phone.

"I say we call her to check if he's telling the truth."

"Dude no!" Wally shouted lunging for him just barely missing and barreling into Conner and M'gann who had just arrived from cheer practice.

"Don't you two make a cute couple?" Robin teased, "I wonder what Renée would say about this?" He grinned snapping a picture.

Wally flushed getting up from where he was straddling M'gann.

"Ugh I'm really sorry M'gann itwasallRobin'sfaultand-" he rambled.

"Wally it's okay. Calm down."

Meanwhile Robin had proceeded to call Renée putting the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello? West what do you want?"

Everyone in the room froze while Wally flushed horribly stealing the phone from Robin's hand.

"Hey beautiful what's up?"

"I don't know, West you called me."

_'West? Aren't you suppose to use first names or pet names when you're intimate with somebody?'_ M'gann asked everybody mentally minus Wally.

_'Yeah, unless that's their thing but I doubt it'_ Artemis answered.

"Right, right." Wally blushed avoiding looking at his friends,

"So..." She said sounding irritated.

"Um how about we go on a date, beautiful?"

"Fine, we can go to the movies, tomorrow at three and don't forget you have to finish our science project."

"Well I'm kind of busy with um..."

"Mum...what?"

"Stuff."

"Hmm. Interesting, I thought you were good at science West?"

"I am I just need some help."

"But, Wally." She purred, "I'm really busy too. I'd help if I could but I really can't."

"Well, okay, but can we change the project at least, you chose a really complicated one."

"NO! Don't you want an A?"

"Yeah but-"

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at three! Just think if we hadn't been paired together for this project we never would've met. Bye Wally lots of kisses."

"But-"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion _science project_? Coincidence they got paired together and she started dating him. Looking around the room he noticed the expressions on his teammates something they were all wearing. If this Renée girl was just using Wally there'd be hell to pay.

"Told you I had a girlfriend!" Wally boasted.

"Wally my friend I believe that-" Kaldur started.

"I gotta go! Ihavetogetflowersandsruffyouknow." He said running out of the base.

"His girlfriend seems very..." M'gann trailed off.

"Like a bitch." Artemis stated. "It's obvious she's just using him. Who tells someone to finish their science project? You know for someone who's suppose to be a genius he's pretty thick."

"Tell me about it." Conner mumbled.

"I think we should watch out for him." Robin said, "Since obviously can't do it for himself."

"Ooh! Are we goanna go date spying. I've always wanted to do it ever since that episode of Hello Megan."

"I do not believe that will be wise." Kaldur pointed out.

"Come on Kaldur, do you want to see his heart get ripped off our swoop in and save the day maybe you can be his knight in shining armor." Artemis teased grinning at the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"I suppose if we're looking out for his best interest."

"Exactly besides after what happened with that Omen creep it's a given that we need to be able to look out for him." Conner stated.

"Okay, fine I see your points."

"Exactly well go spying tomorrow." M'gann grinned, "I'm so excited."

"It's not spying it's merely observation."

"Call it whatever you have to, to help with your guilt Kaldur. Doesn't matter to us." Artemis snickered.

Kaldur opened his mouth to refute her statement but found nothing and sighed rolling his eyes.


	2. Kyle Rayner

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna launch his ginger ass into space or the sun which ever one will kill him faster." An irate Green Lantern cursed, climbing out of the crater he had created. "I swear he is the worst boyfriend ever. Now where the hell am I?"

He looked around and frowned none of this looked familiar to him and he had crashed landed into a lot of cities.

The Green Lantern cursed climbing out of the crater he had created and rubbed at his throbbing head. He groaned and flopped onto the grass staring up at the sky. At least he had crashed landed in a park. It gave him some time to think on plans of revenge. His view of the sky was blocked by familiar green eyes and messy red hair.

"You!" The Green Lantern spat lunging at his boyfriend. Two years of dating a speedster had taught him how up catch them, he tackled the ginger to the ground straddling, "What do you have to say for yourself mister?"

"Um do I know you?"

"Oh playing innocent I see. I guess I'll just have to punish you." The Green Lantern smirked, stroking a hand down his chest.

"Woah!" The ginger blushed, "You've got the wrong boy! And frankly you're a little to old for me!"

Whatever the Green Lantern was gonna say next was cut off as he was picked up.

"Dude KF are you okay?" A boy dressed in weird colors asked.

"Yeah I'm fine he just got a little handsy."

"Who do you think you are?" A girl in green glared at him.

The Green Lantern said nothing merely staring at Kid Flash before muttering, "Wally?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're a kid? What the fuck is going on?" He shouted.

"That is what we would like to know as well." Batman said coming into the clearing.

"Thank god, Bats do something Wally's been turned into a kid. I can't have a kid as my boyfriend it was my turn to top!"

"_Boyfriend_." Kid Flash, squeaked out.

"I suggest we take this elsewhere." Barman muttered.

* * *

><p>"I think I preferred the park."<p>

Kyle Rayner was not having a good day. First his boyfriend presses the big red button on the bad guys machine, something you never do it's like Superhero 101. Then his idiot boyfriend gets himself turned into a kid and apparently so had Superman and lastly Batman puts him in a holding cell, like he doesn't know him. So it Kyle Rayner was being a bit crabby he'd say he had the right to do so.

"Batman can you please tell me what's going on. Why have Flash and Superman been turned into kids!"

"What is he talking about?" Robin asked.

Batman said nothing merely tapping on his comn-link two seconds later both Superman and Flash appeared in the room.

"Wait, what?" Kyle spluttered, looking between Kid Flash, Superboy, Superman and Flash. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"Why don't you start by telling us you're name and your relationship to Kid Flash."

"Bats you already know-"

"Humor me."

"Fine my names Kyle Rayner, and I'm dating the Flash, Kid Flash. Wally but he's not suppose to be twelve."

"Sixteen!"

"I don't know why there are two Wally's."

"Two? I'm not Wally." Flash said.

Kyle blinked looking around taking in the differences between, Batman and the one he was familiar with and cursed. "That oaf!"

"Is there a problem?" Batman asked.

"You bet your cape there is! That fucking idiot sent me to another dimension. When I get my hands on him."

"I assume you're referring to Wallace.""

"Wow even the you in another dimension is stupid."

"Hey!"

"At least the Wally here is cuter than the one I have."

"Stay away from him, you-"

"Amd mine doesn't have overprotective mentors."

"Why I oughta-"

Whatever Barry was gonna say next was cut off as Kyle Rayner abruptly disappeared.

"Well that was interesting."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Barry! Come meet our new neighbors!" Wally shouted dragging his uncle outside, "They're the Rayners."<p>

Barry nodded introducing himself and choked it was that Kyle Rayner boy who had defiled his nephew in that horrible dimension. Well that wouldn't be happening in this universe even if they were the same age now.

He shook the boys hand smiling evilly as he crushed it aware of the looks Kyle was giving his nephew, definitely not if he could help it. Kyle was a dead man if he as so much looked at his nephew wrong. Wally wouldn't be dating for a while if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
